


Monty Python knew a thing or two about life (and death) (Final Word Remix)

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL OF THE EMOTIONS, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heaven, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby knows this Dean is not supposed to be there. (MAJOR S7 SPOILERS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monty Python knew a thing or two about life (and death) (Final Word Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amber1960](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amber1960).
  * Inspired by [Monty Python knew a thing or two about life (and death)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20088) by amber1960. 



Bobby found it a little hard to believe, at first; the idea that a guy gets to pick his own Heaven. Not that he hadn’t had a lot of time to ponder it. Sam and Dean had been there, and told him a little about it. Bobby hadn’t pressed for information, considering how damn broken his boys had seemed when they got back. He knew Castiel had once had a piece of Heaven he called his own, but at the time he’d figured that was a perk of being an angel, like a key to the fancy executive bathroom in a high-rise office building. 

But yeah, what he got was exactly what he wanted. He hadn’t filled out an order form or gone up to a desk somewhere beyond the Pearly Gates to make a request, but he figured that wasn’t necessary. If anyone knew what a person would want for all eternity, what people thought of as being Heaven, Bobby guessed God would be the one. 

So he found himself there in his own house, back before the wallpaper had started peeling and piles of books and artifacts cluttered every space. It was clean and bright and the windows in the front room were open, a breeze fluttering the curtains just a little. 

The first thing he heard was her voice. 

“Bobby Singer, you’d better clean yourself up before you come into this room!”

Karen. He had to see for himself, had to go and let his eyes take in the sight. He stopped and leaned against the opening between the front room and the kitchen, not believing what he saw. It was her, it was really her, wearing an apron and checking the timer on the oven. She turned around and caught his eyes, without a single moment of hesitation. “I told you to clean up! Don’t be coming into my kitchen with grease under your nails, Bobby, if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a hundred times!”

It was only memory and instinct that had him headed away, back down the hall toward the bathroom, mumbling a “Sorry, sweetheart” under his breath. 

Once he returned to the kitchen, though, an unlikely thought occurred to him. “Why are you making so much for dinner?”

“You know how much those boys eat, darlin’. Now, this is gonna need a while to bake. Sam’s going to take me into town for a few things I need. Just leave it alone and maybe you can start getting dessert ready? You know how Dean loves that homemade pie of yours. We’ll be back in an hour.”

Bobby felt her lips against his, just for a moment, but damn if it wasn’t as real as it had been when they were both alive. 

How could he possibly have gotten this lucky? What had he ever done to deserve – 

And that was when he saw Sam. A younger Sam than the one he’d left behind, happier and lighter and wrapping his arm around Karen’s. “I’ll have her back before curfew, sir, Scout’s honor”, he said with a genuine smile that he hadn’t seen for years. Shit, his Heaven Sam was barely twenty-two, if Bobby’s memory was worth a damn. 

Before he knew it, they were gone. So he just did what he figured he was supposed to do. Sense memory told him where all the ingredients were. He pulled on his ‘Kiss The Cook’ apron and started mixing the dry ingredients for the crust. He stopped to peel the perfectly round, green Granny Smith apples he found on the counter, slicing them into suitable chunks to make pie filling. Once that was done, he added the egg, water and vinegar to the flour, salt and Crisco and started stirring them with all his might. 

That was when he heard it. Dean must have been napping on the sofa. Maybe he was having a bad dream, from the sounds the boy was making. No wonder that if Sam and Karen were here, Dean would be, too.

Heading out to the front room again, Bobby nudged Dean awake on the sofa, suggesting that he keep the noise down. He had no idea how he knew that Rumsfeld was outside, but he did. He just…knew. Like he knew that most of this had happened here before, somehow, or maybe it was going to happen again. Time was strange in Heaven. 

Dean followed him into the kitchen, looking at him strangely and asking questions that sounded like he didn’t know what the hell he was doing here. Which was a bit odd, since he obviously belonged here. It was Bobby’s Heaven, so why wouldn’t there be Karen and his boys? And yeah, they weren’t his, in the strictest sense of the word, but in all the ways that mattered, Sam and Dean were his boys, and had been for a long time. 

Maybe this was it. He’d let Karen down so badly the first time around, telling her he hadn’t wanted to have any children with her. Thinking he wouldn’t be any better at the ‘dad’ thing than his own father has been, he hadn’t wanted to take the chance, to risk turning into what his own father had turned into. He hadn’t always been like that, Bobby knew it. He had memories, early ones, of his daddy lifting him up, holding him close and laughing, ruffling his hair. Before the alcohol, before the anger, before the violence had taken over and turned him into a different man. 

There was never a single decision in his life that he’d regretted quite as much as that one. So maybe Heaven was his chance to make up for it, to give them both two amazing sons they could love and care for and be proud of. 

After just a few moments, though, Bobby got it. He was looking at Dean, but it wasn’t the Dean that belonged here. This Dean was older, warier, more suspicious and confused. 

Balls. Something must have happened, there was no way the real Dean would be here if it hadn’t, the Dean who Bobby knew from that last year or two before he ended up here. He wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with this, though. Especially when Dean got defensive, scared, and threw out those same ugly words he’d used once before, the ones that had ripped Bobby to shreds on the inside. 

Before he knew it, though, this Dean was reaching for him, apologizing, telling him how he hadn’t meant it, that Bobby had been more of a father to him and his brother than John had been, that he loved him…Dean Winchester up to his eyeballs in a chick-flick moment right here in Bobby’s Heaven-kitchen…

Sam showed up right on time, though, no surprise there. He watched as the younger sibling supported his brother, his real brother, telling him everything was all right, but he couldn’t stay. Watching the two of them come to this realization together was more heartbreaking than Bobby thought would be possible where they were. Especially when Dean looked at him and told him how much they missed him, how much Dean missed him. 

It took everything he had, but he said what he knew he had to say. “Go home, ya idjit. Sam’s waiting for you.”

A moment later, all was as it should be. 

Bobby had a disconcerting feeling that maybe there was something he was forgetting, something just out of reach. But it disappeared when he heard Dean holler from the living room, “You better have some beer in that grocery bag, Sammy!”

Karen was back, stacking milk and cheese and deli meat into the fridge; Sam was rolling his eyes and shooting back at his brother, “You’d know if you were in here helping us put this shit away, lazy jerk. Guess we’ll have to wait until the commercials come on during your Dr. Sexy marathon.”

Right on cue, Dean made an appearance in the kitchen. “It’s quality television, Sam. Don’t disrespect Dr. Sexy.”

Bobby started stirring his pie crust again, Sam and Dean continued to bicker, and Karen graced him with a kiss on the cheek as she put the rest of the groceries away.

Karen took her casserole out of the oven, served up plates, and they all sat down to dinner once their hands had been washed and they’d all been sufficiently cleaned up to her satisfaction. Dean complimented Karen on the meal, Sam grinned between mouthfuls of food, and Bobby just took it all in.

If there really was a Heaven, and Bobby was lucky enough to land a spot there, this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my kamikaze remix assignment. It was intimidating to sign up, but I got a wonderful story to mix. So this is just a different POV of Amber's story.


End file.
